ET SI
by Arya-loveese
Summary: Et si le monde n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait ? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas si gentil ? Et si Voldemort n'était pas si méchant ? Et si Snape n'avait pas les cheveux si gras ? Et si les Malefoy étaient affectueux ? Et si Harry n'était pas si humain que ça ? Voilà l'histoire qui a changé la vie du Survivant.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamé: Tout appartient à J.K.R, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages et en faire du grand n'importe quoi

Résumé : Et si le monde n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait ? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas si gentil ? Et si Voldemort n'était pas si méchant ? Et si Snape n'avait pas les cheveux si gras ? Et si les Malefoy étaient affectueux ? Et si Harry n'était pas si humain que ça ? Voilà l'histoire qui a changé la vie du Survivant. HP/LV/LM/SS/DM

Chapitre 1 : Le rendez-vous du seigneur des ténèbres.

Harry parlait avec Ginny dans les escaliers, sur le palier de la chambre de cette dernière, lorsque soudain un sort venant du dehors les fit regarder par la fenêtre. Là, Harry vit avec effrois le Terrier entouré de flamme. Il dévala les escaliers, suivit de Ginny, pour se ruer dehors. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit :

« - J'ai tué Sirius Black, j'ai tué Sirius Black, j'ai tué Sirius Black, haha haaaa ! »

Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette folle était en train de chanter à tue-tête pour l'énerver ! Et elle y arrivait la garce ! Harry s'élança alors à travers les flammes pour l'attraper et Ginny le suivit (comme un vrai petit toutou). Il couru à travers les herbes hautes en lançant des sortilèges au hasard car il n'arrivait pas à voir cette saloperie ! Il entendit Ginny derrière qui en faisait de même. A croire qu'elle ne voulait plus le lâcher d'une semelle depuis qu'il était revenu au Terrier. Non, depuis qu'il l'avait revue après son séjours chez les Dursley… Enfin, il y réfléchirait plus tard car il était arrivé au marais se trouvant à 5km de la maison des Wesley. Bellatrix était au milieu de ceux-ci et le regardait de ses yeux fous. Elle lui dit alors d'un ton de défi :

« - Viens te battre en duel avec moi, petit Harry Potter, je veux savoir si tu es aussi nul que l'était ce cher Sirius ! Ha ha ha !

-Tu vas voir, espèce de folle ! »

Et il fonça droit sur elle, baguette brandie tandis que des sorts sortaient de la bouche des deux duellistes. Le combat faisait rage, la meurtrière et notre héro se battaient avec acharnement. Harry arriva à toucher Lestrange au niveau du bras tenant la baguette ! Ginny, pour bien faire, se jeta sur la Mangemorte afin de la stupéfixer le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Mais bien sûr, qui aurait pu croire qu'elle était venue seule s'attaquer au survivant et à plusieurs membres de l'Ordre ? Non loin, alors que la seule fille Wesley brandi sa baguette, un sort jailli des roseaux entourant les marrés. Deux Mangemorts sortirent de leurs cachettes et attaquèrent Harry. Celui-ci, surpris, n'eu pas le temps de se défendre et reçut de plein fouet les deux sortilèges. La seule chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans le néant fut Ginny à terre, bloquée par un sortilège, pleurant à chaude larmes.

Lors de son réveil, Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il faisait sombre là où il se trouvait. _Que s'est-il passé ?_ Cet endroit ne ressemblait pas à la maison des Wesley. Il était dans un lit beaucoup plus douillet, avec des draps en soies. Il se redressa mais un mal de crâne le recoucha immédiatement. Et là, le déclic se fit. L'attaque du Terrier, Lestrange et les deux stupéfix. Il se redressa et, ignorant son mal de tête, se leva et marcha vers la porte. _Mais que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi je suis là et pas dans les cachots ? Que me veux Tom ?_ Au moment où il allait atteindre la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée et le fit tomber à terre.

« - Que faites vous ici Potter ? Vous devriez rester au lit. Ces idiots de Macnair et Avery n'y sont pas allaient de mains mortes. Vous ne devriez même pas être réveillé. Je…

- Professeur ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi je suis dans une chambre ? L'ordre est venu me chercher ? Je suis resté inconscient combien de temps ? Comment Voldemort a pu connaître l'emplacement du Terrier ? Ginny va bien ? Où…

- Potter, la ferme ! Vous me donnez mal à la tête ! Même pas 5 minutes que vous êtres réveillé et vous commencez déjà à me taper sur le système !, dit-il d'un ton légèrement agacé. Il inspira profondément et dit d'une voix plus calme : Vous êtes dans le manoir Malefoy, le seigneur des ténèbres ne vous veut aucun mal pour l'instant, il veut seulement vous parler. Vous êtes resté inconscient 3 jours. J'ai révélé l'emplacement du Terrier. Pour ce qui est de Wesley fille, je n'en sais rien et pour tout dire, je m'en contre fiche.

- SAL TRAITRE ! Je savais que vous n'étiez qu'un batard graisseux, une chauve-souris des cachots, un traitre, un assassin, un …

- POTTER ! Si vous n'arrêtez pas immédiatement je vous jure que vous allez vite regretter les retenues que nous avions à Poudlard. »

_Et il me dit ça d'un tel calme que ça en est vraiment flippant. Et ces yeux onyx magnifiques me font froids dans le dos… Heu… yeux onyx magnifiques ? Snape a quelque chose de magnifique ? Ca doit être le choque, oui, c'est surement ça et… Mais attends, il se foutrait pas de moi là par hasard ?_

« - Si Potter, c'est exactement ça. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez un niveau d'occlumentie aussi élevé que celui d'un scrout à pétard ?

-Non mais ho ! C'est pas de ma faute si vous avez la pédagogie d'un… _Ho ho, il a une veine qui vient d'apparaitre. Mauvais signe, très mauvais signe._ Heu, Professeur ?

-Potter retournez vous couchez. Sinon je crains que je me verrais dans l'obligation de faire part au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il serait plus judicieux de vous enfermer dans un cachot. »

Son ton était extrêmement doucereux, de telle sorte que la menace soit assez efficace pour faire taire le Griffondors. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de haïr son professeur, après tout, la chauve-souris des cachots les avait livrés à Voldemort. Mais en même temps, pourquoi était-il dans une chambre et non dans les donjons ? Mais que lui voulait Tom ?

« -Si vous avez fini, peut-être pourrions nous aller voir le Seigneur pour qu'il puisse vous faire part de sa proposition ? »

Harry, qui pour une fois agit avec intelligence, ne cria pas contre Snape, comme il en avait envie, mais acquiesça simplement et suivi le Mangemort. _Je n'ai qu'à le suivre et je verrai si je peux m'échapper pendant le trajet._

« - Potter, puis-je vous rappeler que votre tête est une vraie passoire ? »

_Pff, c'est pas juste d'abord ! Est-ce que moi je lis vos pensées ? Et puisse-que vous voulez voir dans ma tête, voila ! La, la, la schtroumpf la la, la, la, schtroumpf joyeux, la, la…_

« - Il suffit Potter ! De toute façon nous sommes arrivés. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur une immense salle, toute en marbre blanc. _Tiens, ce n'est pas sensé être des mages noirs ? Pourquoi une salle blanche ? Tiens Voldy sur un trône, voila quelque chose de cohérent. Mais, il a plus sa face de serpent ! Il ressemble au souvenir de son journal mais en plus vieux. D'ailleurs, il est vachement beau, avec ses yeux grenas et ses cheveux… Non, non, et non ! Interdiction de trouver cet assassin beau ! Il a tué mes parents !_

Harry se retrouva vite au centre de la salle et tout à son observation du Lord, il ne s'était pas aperçu que les deux Malefoy étaient également présent.

« - Harry Potter ! Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans le manoir Malefoy. »


	2. Chapter 2: La proposition de Tom

Merci à tous pour vos petites reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir.

Et surtout à toi ma petite Cat !

Je vais essayer de publier une fois par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines, ça dépendra de mon inspiration et du temps que j'ai.

Petite précision : nos chers Serpents savent pour Harry, son coté pas si humain

Les deux premiers chapitres sont cours mais les autres vont êtres plus longs

Personnages un peu OCC

_Italique = pensées de Harry_

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2 : La proposition de Tom

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tom ? dit Harry d'un ton hargneux.

-Tut tut tut. Voyons Harry, tu ne devrais pas commencer à chercher la bagarre, ne vois-tu pas que je ne t'ai pour l'instant fait aucun mal ? tout en disant ça, le Lord Noir s'approcha d'Harry. Mais si tu préfère, je peux aussi bien utiliser la manière forte ! »

Il saisit alors le Sauveur par la gorge et serra, pas assez pour l'empêcher de respirer mais suffisamment pour lui faire mal. _Bon sang, ce chien me fait mal ! Mais au moins c'est déjà plus sensé que tout ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à présent._

« -La...che moi… sal ser...pent. dit avec difficulté notre Survivant.

-Seulement si tu arrêtes d'être aussi insolent et que tu m'écoutes sans faire d'histoire. Je souhaiterais te parler et si cela pouvait se passer dans une certaine harmonie, cela n'en serait que mieux.

-Rêve tou…jours. Je ne… parle…rais jam…ais avec …toi !

-Bien si cela te fait plaisir ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, le mage des ténèbres relâcha sa prise sur le cou d'Harry et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaitre une chaise simple où il ligota le plus jeune. Celui-ci s'apprêta à protester mais cela était sans compter sur le professeur de potion qui le bâillonna.

« Pour le confort de nos oreilles Mr Potter.

-Merci Severus. Donc Harry, je vais enfin pouvoir te parler de ma proposition. dit le plus puissant sorcier de ce siècle en remontant sur son trône. »

_Pff, il a vraiment besoin d'aller là haut ? Monsieur est trop bien pour être au même niveau que les pauvres que nous sommes ? _Il entendit un rire étouffé provenant de sa gauche. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua Malefoy père et fils. _Ha génial ! Il manquait plus que ces deux la ! Ha si, pour que le tableau soit complet, il faudrait Pettigrow et Lestrange ! Comme ça, les personnes que je hais le plus seront toutes là ! Pff tous pareils !_

« Tu viens de me comparer à qui là Potter ? dit Malefoy junior avec colère

-Gnhph grmphtghtph !

-Vous êtres bâillonné Mr Potter. dit Malefoy senior calmement. Je me demande comment tu fais Severus pour le supporter.

-Mais je n'y arrive pas ! »

_Mais oui, c'est pour ça qu'il me colle sans arrêt avec lui ! Si je le faisais autant chier, il m'enverrait chez Rusard ! Mais non ! Monsieur prend bien trop son pied à me faire frotter tout ce qui lui passe sous la main !_

« Ha ha ha ! Désolé Severus, mais je suis d'accord avec le gamin !

-Tais-toi Lucius ! répondit le maitre des potins avec son plus noir regard »

_Merlin ! Malefoy vient de rire ! LUCIUS MALEFOY VIENT DE RIRE ! Non, je suis dans un monde parallèle ! C'est pas possible ! Il RIT ! Je savais même pas qu'il pouvait faire une autre tête que celle d'un mec qui a un balai dans le…_

« Continuez cette phrase Potter et je vous jure que vous allez le regretter !

-Mais non Lucius, je voudrais bien savoir ce que Mr Potter va bien pouvoir nous dire. dit la terreur des cachots.

-Bon, ça suffit ! s'exclama Voldemort. Et toi gamin, ferme un peu ton esprit que nous ne soyons pas distraits par tes réflexions, aussi amusantes soient-elles. »

_Bah vous êtes pas obligé non plus de les écouter !_

« Potter ! Que dirais-tu pour une fois de te conduire en adulte et écouter tranquillement ce que j'ai à te proposer ? Mais si tu préfère, je peux convier Bella pour qu'elle s'amuse un peu avec toi ?

-Excuse-moi, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure solution pour amadouer Potter. »

En effet, le Survivant était devenu pâle comme la mort à l'évocation de celle qui avait causé la mort de Sirius. Et à ce moment là, il se passa une chose inimaginable, Lucius soupira et s'approcha d'Harry qui avait commencé à trembler au souvenir de son parrain et le prit dans ses bras pour calmer sa crise d'angoisse. Ce dernier, trop secoué pour faire le moindre mouvement profita de ce geste, empli de tendresse, pour prendre un peu du confort qu'il avait toujours voulu inconsciemment. Profitant de l'état du héro national, Tom s'approcha et dit d'une voix adoucie :

« Voila ce que je te propose Potter. Vu que tu n'es pas décidé à mourir d'un simple Avada ou de détraqueurs ou de n'importe quelle chose que je t'envoie depuis ta naissance, je veux faire un marché avec toi. Je veux que tu te retires de cette guerre…

-Non ! Jamais ! Je refuse de vous voir tuer tout les moldus ! Et…

-Comment avez-vous récupérer votre voix Potter. grogna le maitre des potions

-Heu…

-Merci Severus, voila un moyen efficace de faire taire notre Gryffondor. »

Cette réplique du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui value un regard noir du dit gryffondor, qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

« Comme j'allais te le dire avant que tu ne m'interrompes, j'arrête en contrepartie de massacrer des moldus.

-Ou est le piège ? Tu ne vas pas arrêter de vouloir conquérir le monde juste parce que tu n'arrives pas à me tuer ?

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ne prendrais pas le pouvoir. Je dis seulement que mes méthodes vont changer. Et puis, mon but est bien plus noble que ce que tu sembles croire.

-Ho mais oui ! Prôner la pureté du sang alors que tu n'es qu'un sang mêlé et tuer tous ceux qui s'opposent à toi, effectivement c'est… »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit le regard TRES mécontent du Lord. Il se serra inconsciemment contre Lucius dans le but de se protéger.

« Écoute-moi bien Potter. Je n'ai pas ce but et je déteste qu'on parle de ce moldus, est-ce clair ? »

Harry ne put que hocher la tête tellement la voix de son interlocuteur était calme. Un calme comme celui avant la tempête.

« Bien, maintenant que nous avons éclaircie quelques points, je vais te dire quelles sont mes vrais intentions. Tout d'abord, je ne veux pas anéantir tous les moldus, seulement ceux qui n'acceptent pas la magie. Je veux que les sorciers sortent de l'ombre et qu'ils vivent avec les moldus. Si nous restons entre nous, il y a un risque de consanguinité et ensuite nous ne nous retrouverions qu'avec des imbéciles. Je veux également les pleins pouvoirs pour diriger le pays. Je verrais ensuite pour le monde ce que je peux faire. Il faut absolument mettre dans la tête de ces moldus qu'ils détruisent la planète avec toutes leurs cochonneries.

-Hmf (rire nerveux) Par Merlin, Voldemort écolo, je crois que j'ai de la fièvre. Déclara Harry pour lui-même

-Non, imbécile, nous tirons notre magie de la planète alors qui dit plus de planète dit plus de magie. Et puis je ne suis pas comme ton directeur chéri, je le fais de front, pas en cachette.

-Ne..

-Nous étudierons la question plus tard, pour l'instant je voudrais savoir ce que tu penses de mon marché.


	3. Chapter 3

Déjà, bonne année à tous ! DESOLEE pour ce léger (énorme) retard ! Disons que l'année ne s'est pas finie très bien et que 2014 commence mal… Je ne suis pas pardonnable, je sais. Mais s'il vous plait, ne vous fâchez pas ! Voici enfin le chapitre 3.

Un pardon particulier pour ma petite Cat, je poste et je file sur ta fic !

Chapitre 3 : la réponse d'Harry

Il y eu un long silence à la suite de la phrase du plus noir des mages de tous les temps. Harry était indécis. D'un coté, la proposition semblait tout-à-fait la solution à cette guerre mais en même temps, pouvait-il faire confiance à l'assassin de ses parents ? A la personne qui tentait de le tuer depuis qu'il avait un an…

Après un certain temps, qui semblait des heures pour les Serpentards mais qui n'avait duré que quelques minutes, le Griffondors prit la parole :

« J'aimerais y réfléchir. Seul. »

Alors que le maître des potions allait dire une réplique acerbe, un regard du plus âgé des blonds l'en dissuadant.

« Très bien, je te propose donc de diner avec nous et ensuite tu retourneras dans ta chambre pour réfléchir. »

C'est à ce moment là que notre héro se rendit compte qu'il mourrait de faim. Et c'est également là qu'il vit la position dans laquelle il était, c'est-à-dire serré étroitement contre Lucius. Il se mit à rougir subitement en s'écartant du blond. Heureusement, tous firent semblant de n'avoir rien vu. Tandis que Lucius se relevait, Drago dit :

« Viens Potter, il est tant de manger. Même si tu n'as pas faim, moi j'ai envie de manger. Aller ! »

Et il prit la main d'Harry en l'emmenant à travers d'innombrables couloirs. Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes, nos cinq protagonistes se stoppèrent devant une immense porte de trois mètres de hauts. _Il se prend pour Louis XVI, Malefoy ?_ Lorsqu'il vit trois paires d'yeux interrogatives et une amusée légèrement, il comprit qu'ils avaient encore lu dans son esprit. Il se renfrognât donc immédiatement. Après un soupir général face à l'air du Survivant, le Lord Noir dit :

« Bon, Nous allons manger avec mon premier cercle. Il y a donc forcement des personnes que tu n'apprécies pas. Je te demande de ne pas faire de scandale. Sinon je serais contraint de t'envoyer dans ta chambre comme un enfant. J'espère que tu te conduiras en adulte.

-Si tes chers Mangemorts ne me cherchent pas je ne vois pas ce que… Attends ! Il va y avoir Bellatrix ?

-Oui Mr. Potter.

-Alors je vais tout de suite dans ma chambre ! Je refuse de manger dans la même pièce qu'elle ! JE PREFERE MOURIR DE FAIM ! ET…

-STOP ! JE CROIS QUE TU N'AS PAS BIEN COMPRIS…

-Je vais vous reconduire à votre chambre et un elfe de maison vous apportera le repas.

-Lucius ! Tu ne vas pas quand même pas…

-Si Tom ! Je vais ! Je suis encore chez moi ! Je doute que se soit une bonne idée de faire manger ces deux là dans la même pièce. Et même si le premier cercle sait pour Potter, je doute que tous soit assez civiliser pour avoir un repas tranquille, de même que Potter est un gamin, stupide Griffondors de plus. Sur ce, je ramène MON cher hôte dans sa chambre. »

Après ces paroles, le maitre des lieux, comme il venait de le démontrer, attrapa la main d'Harry et l'emmena vers sa chambre. Celui-ci, trop abasourdis par le fait que LUCIUS MALEFOY rabatte le bec de VOLDEMORT, le suivi sans le moindre mot.

Arrivé devant sa chambre, Lucius lui ouvrit la porte et le fit rentrer dans la pièce.

« Il y a une salle de bain sur la droite, je ne sais pas si Severus t'a fait la visite, bien que j'en doute. La porte blanche est donc la salle de bain et la noire est un petit dressing que je laisse aux invités, au cas où. Je vous enverrais un elfe avec un plateau repas. J'espère que votre déjeuné se passera bien. Nous nous reverrons donc cet après-midi pour connaitre votre réponse. »

Et sur ces paroles, le blond partit prendre son repas avec ses « camarades », laissant ainsi notre petit brun seul. Celui-ci en profita pour regarder la chambre plus attentivement. La pièce était dans les tons clairs. Le papier peint était beige, les meubles en un bois savamment ouvragé marron clair, avec les mêmes arabesques pour tous, que ce soit le bureau, la bibliothèque (très conséquente) ou encore le lit à baldaquins. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était démesurément grand, il pouvait facilement loger toute la famille des Wesley. Cette pensée le ramena au Terrier. Que s'était-il passé après sa disparition ? Tout le monde était-il sauf ? Les autres devaient être inquiets. Il faudrait qu'il les contacts pour les rassurer. Enfin, les rassurer… Faudrait-il encore qu'il accepte le marché de Voldemort.

C'est alors qu'un elfe entra dans la pièce :

« Le Maître a demandé à Crapo de servir ce que Monsieur Potter voulait Monsieur.

- Heu, donne-moi ce qu'il y a Crapo, et appelle moi Harry.

- Bien Monsieur Harry Monsieur. Mais que veut Monsieur Potter Monsieur ?

- Sers-moi le même repas que mangent les autres.

- Très bien Monsieur Harry Monsieur. »

Et sur ce, il partit dans un pop sonore. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec un plateau rempli de fruits de mers. _Et bas, ils se privent rien ces foutus Mangemorts_. En effets, crevettes, coquilles ST-Jacques, moules et autres étaient sur le plateau. Il remercia Crapo et commença son repas tout en réfléchissant à la proposition de son ennemi. _Son offre est intéressante mais il y aura tout de même des morts… On ne peut pas obliger les gens à accepter la magie du jour au lendemain. En même temps, l'arrêt de la guerre n'est pas mal non plus. Rah ! Si seulement Hermy et Ron étaient là, ils pourraient m'aider. Mais si j'arrête cette guerre, que va penser la population sorcière. Vont-ils se comporter comme cette année ? Non, je ne veux pas vivre encore ça. Je ne veux pas que mes amis recommencent à me tourner le dos. Et puis, pourquoi je dois prendre cette décision ? Pourquoi ils ne feraient pas un arrangement entre Voldemort et Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en penserait. Et si Tom ne disait pas la vérité ? Si c'était un piège ? Et qu'est-ce que je ferais une fois que la guerre sera finie ? Depuis que je suis dans le monde sorcier, on m'a toujours dit que mon rôle était de tuer Voldemort. Peut-être que tout le monde me tournera le dos… Après tout, Ron ne m'a presque pas parlé avec l'histoire de la coupe… NON ! Il est revenu et il m'a soutenu l'année dernière ! Mais peut-être… Rah ! Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire ! Si seulement je pouvais demander de l'aide à quelqu'un ! Je, je… Ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire… Encore une fois, je dois faire des choix seul… L'avenir du monde tien sur mes épaules. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ne pas à avoir à devoir tout le temps à être le « Sauveur ». J'ai l'impression que si j'accepte, je serais égoïste. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas parce que je serais enfin tranquille, que plus personnes n'essaiera de me tuer, que je dois accepter. Il faut que je pense avant tout aux autres et…_

« Tu devrais accepter Potty. Pour une fois, ne te conduis pas en saint Potter et pense un peu à toi. Tu as vu comment ils te remerciaient lorsque leur Héro ne se conduit pas comme ils le veulent. Tu ne devrais pas prendre en compte leur opinion. De plus, je pense que le marché du maître est tout à fait correct. Tu crois qu'il y aura combien de morts si tu refuses ? Et puis tu es entouré de mangemorts ici. Pas que ce soit une menace, mais se serait vraiment idiot de refuser alors que tu es seul dans le repaire de tes ennemis. Bon, ça va faire 4h que tu réfléchis. Je suis venu te chercher pour que tu nous donnes ta réponse.

-4h ?! Tu déconnes Malefoy, ça ne fait même pas 5 minutes que j'ai fini de manger !

-Et non Potty, il est bien 16h. Maintenant, suis-moi. »

Harry suivi Drago jusqu'à la salle dans laquelle il avait été il y a quelques heures. Là se trouvait les mêmes personnes que lors de la proposition de Voldemort, soit Drago et Lucius Malefoy, Severus Snape et Voldemort lui-même. Harry était un peu nerveux. Même avec ces heures passées à réfléchir, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait répondre au Lord. Un refus serait sans doute le mieux pour tout le monde, le choix de Dumbledore, de l'Ordre tout entier… Ce que les autres attendaient de lui. Mais en même temps, cela serait tellement bien… Plus besoin de se cacher, plus de fous furieux à ses trousses, plus de Dursley, plus de peur constante… Non, il fallait qu'il refuse. Il ne devait pas abandonner tous ces gens. Il était Harry Potter, le Survivant, il n'avait pas le droit de s'écarter de cette guerre. Elle était tout ce qu'il connaissait. Après tout, il était au centre de celle-ci depuis ses un an. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se retirer comme ça, même devant un échange si intéressant. Dumbledore ne le permettrait pas. Et ne que penserait Sirius ?

« -Enfin Potter, arrêtez un peu votre comédie ! Le sale cabot voudrait sans doute que vous arrêtiez cette guerre en vivant si possible ! Si vous acceptez, vous serez enfin tranquille et qu'importe ce que les autres ont à dire là-dessus. Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin, cessez donc de vous comportez en adulte et faites ce que vous avez envie par Merlin ! Ne faites pas ce que les autres veulent ! Pensez-vous que votre cher Dumbledore soit réellement saint d'esprit pour envoyer un gamin de 16 ans combattre en première ligne le plus grand mage noir de ce temps ? De plus, cette proposition vous est faites à vous, pas aux autres.

-Vous me demandez de prendre une décision qui touchera l'Angleterre entière égoïstement ? Que je ne prenne pas compte d…

-Je ne te propose que de te retirer de cette guerre. Pas que tu obliges tes camarades à te suivre.

-Ha oui ? Et je reviens vers Ron, Hermione, Remus, Dumbledore et tous les autres en leur disant : Salut, j'ai papoté avec Voldemort et je vous laisse vous démerder seuls alors que moi je reste tranquille chez moi. Sinon, on se fait un Quiddich ?

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'y retourner Potty.

-Ha oui ? Et je vais où la fouine ? Chez mon oncle et ma tante ?

-Ici. »

La réponse des quatre autres surprit Harry. Rester au manoir Malefoy ? Avec tous les Mangemorts ? Dans le repaire de Voldemort ? Loin de ses amis ?

« -Réfléchis Potty. Tu n'auras pas besoin d'affronter les autres. Et les Mangemorts vont partir donc il ne restera que le premier cercle ici. Personne ne va t'attaquer, enfin si tu accepte bien sûr. Et puis, tu pourrais vivre tranquillement.

-Et ne rien faire ? Tu veux que je meure d'ennuis ? Et qu'es-ce qui me garantis que tu dis vrai ? S'il n'y a que votre parole, c'est un peu léger non ?

-Un serment inviolable. »

La réponse du Lord fit place au silence. Après un court instant, ce dernier reprit la parole :

« -Je veux une réponse maintenant. Je te donne 5 secondes. »

_Pff, s'il croit que je vais accepter, il se trompe._

« -4 »

_Juste parce qu'il me promet de me laisser tranquille, que je n'aurais plus à fuir ?_

« -3 »

_Qu'il m'offre la possibilité d'arrêter une partie des massacres ?_

« -2 »

_Que je pourrais rester chez la fouine, sans avoir à subir les conséquences de mes actes ?_

« -1. Alors ?

-C'est d'accord ».


End file.
